Ehrye
Ehrye was a Ko-Matoran from Metru Nui, notable for discovering the location of the Ko-Metru Great Disk. Biography Early Life As a Ko-Matoran, Ehrye began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Ko-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Ehrye gravitated towards a career in the Knowledge Towers, desiring to make a name for himself as a prominent seer in the early stages of the world's development. Seeking to familiarize himself with life in the Knowledge Towers, however, Ehrye proved too impatient and creative for such a specialized role, eventually finding work as a runner begrudgingly relaying messages between seers. Metru Nui With the commission and implementation of the Vahki as a fully mechanized law enforcement entity, Ehrye became increasingly frightful, growing deeply concerned by the presence of Vahki Keerakh in the Towers of Thought and uncomfortable with their brand of oversight. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming himself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Ehrye took shelter from the conflict alongside his Ko-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. 3000 years after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Morbuzakh began to terrorize the island of Metru Nui, infesting and overriding districts and destroying parts of the city, including the Archives. During this time, the whereabouts of the Ko-Metru Great Disk fell into Ehrye's possession. This information was learned by Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran being coerced by Nidhiki and Krekka, two Dark Hunters sent to Metru Nui and tasked with claiming the Great Disks themselves, setting Ehrye up as a target of the Dark Hunters. Seeking to exchange the location of the Ko-Metru Great Disk with Ahkmou for a sum of widgets, Ehrye attempted to meet the Po-Matoran to negotiate a trade only to be greeted by Nidhiki instead. Chased to the top of a Knowledge Tower, Nidhiki cornered the Ko-Matoran and buried him beneath an elaborate array of rubble. With the wreckage arranged in a pattern capable of crushing Ehrye if moved in the wrong sequence, the Dark Hunter left Ehrye to the elements. Pinned down beneath rubble, Ehrye was trapped for several hours before the newly-transformed Toa Nuju managed to retrace his steps and free him from his precarious position. Reconvening with the Toa Metru and a Matoran similarly accredited with having found a Great Disk, the Toa made clear their plans to use the Great Disks to stop the Morbuzakh from destroying the city. Holding private concerns that one of the Matoran was working for the Dark Hunters, however, the Toa became mistrustful of the Matoran and decided never to leave them alone. Sticking with Nuju, Ehrye and his cohort were paired with Tehutti and Toa Whenua and journeyed to the sublevels of the Archives, where Tehutti outlined the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. Struck by a Vahki Rorzakh Staff of Presence, however, the Onu-Matoran became compromised and was forced to remain on an Archives sublevel he had never visited with Ehrye while Whenua and Nuju searched for the Disk. Eventually retrieving their quarry, the two Toa rescued the Matoran once more before traveling to Ko-Metru. Whilst ascending the slope of a Knowledge Tower in search of the Ko-Metru Great Disk, Tehutti was struck by a Keerakh Staff of Confusion. Mentally displaced, the Onu-Matoran became convinced that he was studying a Fikou spider for an important Archives project and lost all sense of his present predicament. As a result, Nuju and Whenua once again left him in the care of Ehyre and went on to successfully retrieve the Ko-Metru Great Disk. When the Toa Metru retrieved all six Disks, they traveled with their respective Matoran to the Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh. With the Toa soon finding themselves overpowered, the Matoran were forced to fend for themselves using Kanoka Disks to limited effect. Proposing that the Matoran join forces, Tehutti recounted an ancient stone tablet he had once stumbled upon in the Archives, detailing the formation of a Matoran Fusion. Joining hands, Ehrye was able to form a powerful mental link with his five compatriots, allowing them to merge into one and form the first Matoran Nui seen in Metru Nui for 100,000 years. As such, the Kaita staved off the Morbuzakh long enough for the Toa to escape down to the Great Furnace and confront the King Root. Once the Toa had entered the central chamber and the immediate threat of Morbuzakh vines had been dealt with, the Matoran Nui defused and Ehrye remarked the exhilarating rush of power he had felt. From this unique vantage point, he witnessed the defeat of the King Root and the subsequent destruction of the Morbuzakh across Metru Nui. A matter of weeks later, notably after the Toa Metru had been branded fugitives of the law and the Matoran had turned on them, Ehrye was summoned to the Coliseum by the Vahki, along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Once he arrived, Ehrye was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere, his anxieties of rogue automation fully realized. Entering into a comatose state, Ehrye became dormant and was rendered unable to carry out his task of maintaining Ko-Metru. With the entire population of the island similarly incapacitated, Teridax set in motion a chain of events that debilitated the Great Spirit Robot and transferred the seat of power to himself. During his time inside the sphere, his body reduced in size, and all his previous memories were erased. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Ehrye aided in the construction of Ko-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Nuju's direction. With his memory erased and his body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Ehrye began a new profession as a member of the Sanctum Guard, retaining his impatient nature and often wondering from his position. Enjoying a year of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, however, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. Relentlessly hounded by Rahi attacks and earthquakes, Ehrye came to situate himself in Ko-Koro, rarely traveling beyond the marked tunnel systems for fear of the Muaka. Over the course of the next 1000 years, Ehrye and his fellow Ko-Matoran would thus construct the Three Brothers Bridge, reinforcing defenses around their village and devising plans for the Temple of Peace. Ehrye was among a number of Ko-Matoran villagers who witnessed the arrival of Toa Kopaka in Ko-Koro. With the Toa Mata arriving on the island, the Rahi attacks increased in their frequency, prompting the Ko-Matoran to defend their village from threats such as Muaka, Hikaki, Kane-Ra and Vako with limited success. When the Toa succeeded in their quest to collect their Golden Kanohi and descended into the Mangaia tunnels, Ehrye was part of the Ko-Matoran strike team that arrived in Kini Nui to defend the entrance from the Infected Rahi. In one final battle, the Matoran emerged victorious, finally freeing the Rahi from Makuta's mental influence and restoring balance to Mata Nui in the process. However, with the Bohrok Swarms prematurely awoken by Makuta, the Matoran villages were plunged into chaos once more. In Ko-Koro, Ehrye and his fellow Ko-Matoran struggled to repel a Tahnok platoon intent on melting the support structures of glacier in which Ko-Koro was situated. In spite of the assistance of Toa Kopaka, the village would suffer considerable damage. Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, Ehrye was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then returned to Ko-Koro to watch the Kolhii Tournament, witnessing Ko-Koro's defeat to the Ga-Matoran. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Ehrye aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. Landing in the city alongside the entire population of Mata Nui, Ehrye helped repair Ko-Metru and the rest of the island, acclimatizing to his role as a Messenger with some difficulty. Several days after his arrival, however, word reached the Matoran that the Toa Nuva had left the island on a dangerous mission for reasons unknown. Upon discovering this news, Jaller instigated a silent protest, entreating the island's entire Matoran population to lay down their tools until the Turaga revealed the nature of the mission. Ehrye notably took part in this protest, refusing to carry information between the Knowledge Towers. Eventually, however, the protest ceased and Ehrye returned to work. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Ehrye hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran, though he was eventually captured by a squadron of Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax and forced to swear his allegiance to the Makuta. Ehrye and his fellow Matoran were freed of Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Ehrye and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits Someone unusually for a Ko-Matoran, Ehrye possessed tremendous enthusiasm for his work, often rushing to complete assignments and proving impatient. Content to disregard the quieter sensibilities of his colleagues in Ko-Metru, he spent his life forever in the shadow of more capable peers, aspiring to one day make a discovery that would earn him a position of prominence amongst the Seers. Similarly to all other Ko-Matoran, Ehrye possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Ice, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was accustomed to colder temperatures and higher altitudes. Masks and Tools For the majority of his life, Ehrye wore a Noble Kanohi Mahiki. While residing on Metru Nui, Ehrye was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Weaken Kanoka valued at 437. Forms Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Metru Nui